


Just One

by allmylovetolev



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is stinky but then isn't, Dipper Pines is a Mess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow To Update, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovetolev/pseuds/allmylovetolev
Summary: After eleven years of hiding from the consequences of Weirdmageddon, Bill Cipher decides to use his last resort—turn into a human and hide in the very dimension he sought to destroy. In doing so, he once again finds Dipper Pines, and their meeting doesn't quite go how he plans.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue I: Eleven Years

No one in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls would be able to forget the events of that summer, but especially not Dipper Pines. Beaten, bruised, possessed—you name it, the thirteen year old had suffered through it. Even upon returning home, the nightmares were constant. If he had been relatively on-edge before, now he was on the verge of jumping out of his seat at all times. He could manage these feelings at first, but they grew, and grew, and grew… 

It wasn’t until his first experience with a panic attack that Dipper realized he couldn’t deal with it anymore. With all the courage he could muster, he opened up to Mabel about his nightmares, who admitted he’d seemed more paranoid lately. Together, they went to their parents, who didn’t quite understand but wanted to do whatever they could for their son. 

What he found wasn’t a cure, but a way to manage it. Through persistence and effort on his part, it slowly got better. The nightmares slowed, and he became better at easing the paranoid part of his mind. It got quieter. 

Eventually, the twins grew up. Their parents threw them a massive graduation party, which Stan and Ford of course attended. That afternoon, they presented the twins with a rolled-up piece of paper, tied with a neat bow. They unrolled it to find the deed to the Mystery Shack. Stan and Ford were finally going on their ocean adventure, and wanted to make sure the Shack was left in good hands. 

Dipper, who was attending the University of Oregon, decided to take up a full-time residence in the Shack. Mabel was going to college much closer to home, but came up and spent every summer in Gravity Falls. 

Five years later, Dipper Pines is 23. He graduated from the University of Oregon with a Physics degree, and intends on continuing Ford’s research on the weirdness of Gravity Falls. Although they sealed the rift by ending the apocalypse, Dipper still seems to be finding strange things all around the town—it seems the weirdness never truly went away. He decided to start a new series of journals, post-Weirdmageddon studies. They start with Journal 4. 

Finally, Dipper Pines is right where he wants to be.

But not for long, because Bill Cipher is on a mission.


	2. Prologue II: A Plan

If Bill saw one more “Wanted” poster, quite frankly, he was going to lose it. 

They had been up for, as of now, eleven Earth years. Ever since he tried to start the apocalypse in the Pines’ dimension. Evidently, the interdimensional government didn’t like it when you tried to terrorize and destroy an entire dimension. To his credit, he didn’t learn that the first time only because they assumed he’d burned along with his home dimension. No repercussions for that one. He was sure he’d get away with Weirdmageddon, too, but of course the Pines had to go and ruin it.

Ever since then, Bill had been hopping through all kinds of dimensions. He would find one secluded enough to hide in for a bit, and leave once he wanted somewhere new or thought he was going to get caught. This had gone on for eleven years, and if he was being honest, it was getting boring. 

This poster was up in the back alley of a remote dimension where criminals went to do business or to simply hide. If they were looking for him there, then that meant trouble until he could figure out what to do next. He ripped the poster off the wall, hoping no one had seen it yet. He still had somewhere he needed to go. 

Bill made his way to the end of the alley, finding a pile of crates in his path. They weren’t that hard to move, which was good for him, because underneath those crates was what he traveled there for. A trapdoor, just big enough for him, was embedded in the ground. He jumped in, slamming the door behind him. Inside was a pocket dimension that he dug himself, where he could hide until he figured out what to do next. 

Surrounded by a black void, Bill posed a question to himself: how could he hide from the law while also not being bored to death? 

He couldn’t simply create a new identity, changing his name and walking into some strange dimension. Aside from the fact that triangular demons weren’t all that common, they’d see right through it. He didn’t know how they did it, but the government could always tell who someone really was if they were trying to fake it. To do something like that, he’d have to do it differently. He couldn’t just change what he looked like, no. He would have to change who he was. 

And that’s how it struck him. 

He would find a dimension and change into some sort of creature that inhabited it. Then he would be free to do whatever he wanted until they gave up and he wasn’t the most wanted criminal across dimensions. The question then became how to choose a dimension. He didn’t exactly have all the time in the world to figure it out. 

There was only one dimension he could think of. It came straight to him. The Pines’ dimension. 

He would become a human. 

Sure, it wasn’t ideal, but he’d had some fun possessing humans before. How different could it be? And it wasn’t like it was permanent. He would just have to do it as soon as he left his pocket dimension. Someone was probably on his trail right now, after all. 

Hastily, Bill conjured himself a piece of paper and wrote down a note. 

_On Earth, the dimension I tried to destroy. Disguised as a human. Restore my powers once it’s safe. -B.C._

With that, Bill opened the trapdoor and fled to his destination.


End file.
